A Night Among Many
by CelestialCircumference
Summary: gift-fic for my beta reader DarkSacredJewelXoX. NaruxHina lemon . no plot, just yummy shameless smut. Mature readers only please. One-shot


A/N: So this is a gift-fic for my beta reader DarkSacredJewelXoX - you are awesome and I can't thank you enough. I also want to thank SammyQuill for beta reading for me this time around. Jewel, I would have let you read it but it was supposed to be your surprise! I hope you (and everyone else) enjoy it!

* * *

The room was dark, save for the bit of moonlight that spilled in through the cracks of the blinds casting bars of pale light across the floor. It was relatively quiet, the only sounds being the whirr of the fan, the rustle of fabric and the heavy breaths that accompanied heated kisses. Eyes had long since adjusted to the dark, eyes that were appreciatively roaming over soft curves hidden under silken fabric.

Calloused fingers brushed along the smooth skin of her cheek, over a delicate ear and into dark hair that lined the pillow and spilled around her face. His lips twitched into a smile and he leaned in, grazing his nose against hers. "You're so beautiful, Hinata."

Though he couldn't see it, he knew she was blushing. He never thought that such a reaction could excite him as much as it did and he found himself trying to elicit that response from her on many occasions – which wasn't hard to do.

She smiled softly. "Thank you."

He inhaled deeply as his tongue traced the outer shell of her ear, sending chills down her body. "You're even more beautiful when you're crying out my name with your legs wrapped around me."

"Na-Naruto-kun."

He chuckled. "What can I say, your voice drives me wild."

Then he sucked her earlobe into his mouth, his teeth grazing along it. She shuddered as he did so, pressing her palms to his chest. Her head tilted to the side as his lips descended down her throat to softly suck at the juncture. He peppered kisses along her collarbone, his hands splaying across her shoulders as he continued downward over the rise of her chest.

Hinata's eyes shot open as his lips closed over a nipple, sucking it into his mouth, negligee and all. He flicked his tongue back and forth, the wet warmth soaking through the thin material and only arousing her more.

He moved on, kissing between the valley of her breasts before lavishing the same attention upon its twin. Then he was moving again, lowering his hands as he continued kissing down her stomach. She tried to refrain, but couldn't help the giggle that escaped as his fingers ghosted over her sides. But then she mewled softly as his lips and tongue skimmed across the band of her panties and to her thigh, making her forget all about her ticklishness.

Then he was ascending her body again, his nose nudging her shirt up as he went, his tongue coming out to swirl patterns across her skin. He pushed the shirt over her breasts, exposing her to him. Warm hands cupped her soft globes, squeezing them, running his fingers across them, pinching the hardening peaks between his fingertips. He dipped his head, his tongue twirled around a rosy nipple. She gasped as he gently bit down on it before sucking it – hard, coaxing a moan from her.

Hinata's hand swept down the back of his head, fisting into golden locks as he brought his teeth back into play. The flash of pain was brief and as his tongue lapped at the peak of her breast, it heightened the sense of pleasure. Her breath hitched and a warmness spread over her, seeming to radiate from her core. He released her from his lips with a soft pop to gaze down at her.

"You know you can stop me if you want to."

She met his gaze with a serious one of her own. "I know."

"Okay then."

He moved lower on the bed, his thumbs brushing her skin as he hooked his fingers under her panties. He teasingly inched them over her hips and she raised her pelvis to allow him to remove them. He roughly pulled them from her, making her gasp and then chuckle at the excitement she could make out on his features. His mouth hungrily attacked her body, trailing open mouthed kisses down the center of her flat stomach, nipping at her hip and then along her thighs as his hands slowly spread her legs. Her cheeks flushed, knowing he was admiring her.

"Naruto-kun, um … you know you don't h-have to-"

"Ssh. How many times do I have to tell you that I _want_ to? Be quiet and enjoy it."

She nodded and tensed as she felt his breath fan over her. Spreading her folds apart with his fingers, he inhaled her scent before flicking his tongue out, dragging it up her slit. He licked her teasingly with the tip of his tongue, lightly savoring her. She wriggled beneath him, wanting more but the idea of asking for it made her apprehensive.

He plunged his tongue inside her, moaning as her full flavor struck him. He rolled and curled his slick muscle, lapping at her center greedily. Her eyes closed as she concentrated on the pleasure that flowed out from her belly. Naruto pulled his tongue from her, trailing up to circle her clit. A tremor ran through her body as he continued a syncopated tapping of his tongue. She began to pant, her mouth falling open and her hands curling in the sheets.

Hinata was a shy girl but he knew that a little stimulation would persuade her to come out of her shell. He pulled back, blowing over her sex, amused by the way her body jerked. Gingerly, he pushed back the hood of flesh sheltering her hot bundle of nerves and flicked his tongue across it. A strangled cry tore from her throat, her back raising from the bed. With a smirk he did it again and again until her hands were gripping and pulling his hair roughly. It was far too sensitive but painfully, shockingly, delightful. Her ears were already ringing and her body was torn – her hands wanted to pull him away, but her hips undulated against his mouth wanting more.

Her eyes screwed shut. "N-Naruto! Please .. so .. too sensi-ah! St-stop ..."

Letting go of the piece of skin, his tongue abandoned her clit and dipped back into her hole seeping with her juices. He swallowed loudly and when he spoke, his voice was husky, with that dangerously sexy drawl. "That got you so fucking wet." He lapped at her core with a moan. "You taste so good."

"I-I want to feel you … inside me."

He could do that. He traced a finger between her folds, slowly pushing into her heat all the way to the third knuckle. He bit down on his lip, feeling her walls flutter around his invading digit. He withdrew his finger and then bit by bit entered her again. He was in no hurry and he continued a lazy rhythm until she was huffing and moaning, the tiny noises giving away the frustration she felt.

She gasped as he easily slipped in a second finger, pumping them in and out of her as his mouth closed around her clitoris once again. She let out a satisfied sound, her breathing increased. Hesitantly, she brought a hand to her breast, rubbing her palm over a tightened bud. Cerulean eyes glanced upward from his position, watching in wonderment as she teased and tugged them.

He angled his fingers, curling them within her, approving of the exquisite noises she made. Her hips rolled and bucked against him as every jab of his tongue and thrust of his fingers sent her closer to the edge. He sucked her pearl between his teeth, increasing the pace of his pistoning fingers.

She groaned and cried out, her hands leaving her chest and clapping over her hot cheeks as she was so unbelievably close. He could feel her muscles contracting around his digits.

"Un... Naruto-kun! D-don't stop."

He growled against her, putting more effort into his movements. Her moans grew into desperate cries, her body trembling. It was so overwhelming, the powerful feeling that was rapidly building inside her, and she knew that any moment she would be overcome with it. It would sweep her away and force such wanton sounds out of her that - if she were in any other state of mind - would embarrass her to no end.

But Naruto was an amazing lover and he encouraged her to let go, it was easy to slip out of her bashfulness with him and let instinct guide her. Especially when he was doing such sinfully wonderful things to her. She inhaled sharply; body tensing as her orgasm suddenly overtook her.

Naruto didn't stop either, but he slowed the swirling of his tongue and the pumping of his fingers, dragging out her orgasm. Her entire body was humming with bliss, spots of color still danced before her eyes, her heart hammered frantically beneath her chest. She sighed, content but not fully satiated as he lifted his head.

In the faint light she could see the smile that stretched his lips. He eased his fingers from her as he moved up to claim her mouth. She could taste herself on him, but it wasn't unpleasant. It was something he had gotten into the habit of doing, sharing her flavor with her, and she was all too familiar with it. So it was no surprise when he pulled back to dip the tips of his wet fingers into her mouth. Her tongue emerged and swirled around them lazily, licking her essence from them. His eyes softened, taking on an intrigued look. He licked down from his knuckle till his tongue touched hers. He softly moaned as their tongues danced together.

Her soft hands slipped under his shirt, raising it as her fingers dragged across his skin, over lean, cut muscle and brushing over his nipples. He rose up to tear his shirt over his head. As he tossed it tot he side, nimble fingers began working on his pants. She gazed up at him and he could just imagine the rosy tint on her cheeks. She smiled up at him as she lowered the zipper and then began to push his pants over his hips. He eagerly took over, shoving them down around his knees before maneuvering skillfully out of them. At least, he considered it to be skillful; Hinata found it quite entertaining and hid her laughter behind her hand.

He pounced at her, causing her to shriek in surprise, trapping her under him. He peered down at her, her eyes were wide, bright, playful … and how he loved seeing her like that. His lips fused to her neck and she hooked a leg around him, pressing him down against her with the heel of his foot as she rolled her hips toward him. He hummed appreciatively.

"Naruto-"

"Yes?"

"I-I want ..."

With the faintest touch, he circled the tip of his finger over a nipple. "What do you want? Tell me."

Her eyes closed as the tiniest little pulse of pleasure fluttered straight to her core. "I want," she paused, "I want you."

"You have me."

"You know what I-"

"I want to hear you say it." He nuzzled his nose up against her neck, sucking a breath between his teeth before they grazed her ear. The sound alone raised gooseflesh along her arms. He sucked her earlobe into his mouth.

"I-I want you inside me, please." A breathy moan accented her request.

His hand fell from her breast, dragging down her body, amused as she twitched, over the well kept strip of dark hair. His palm pressed against her clit as he turned his hand to dip a finger between her folds.

"Naruto! Not your … finger ..."

"Does it not feel good?"

"Yes, but ..."

He smirked. "Then tell me."

She swallowed, fighting the hotness threatening to spread over her face. "Um ..."

His slick finger moved to dance slowly over her sensitive pearl. She gasped and turned her head to look at him. He was watching her intently, blue eyes patient and smiling … and burning with desire. The want and need he had for her was palpable, encouraging.

"I want to feel your cock deep inside me." She blushed anyway, but still she reached with her mouth to claim his. "Make love to me, Naruto-kun."

A deep sound rumbled at the back of his throat as his tongue plundered her mouth while his body moved to cover hers. She felt him glide the tip of his hardened member along her slit before positioning himself at her entrance. His fingers threaded into her hair as he slowly pushed forward, marveling at the feeling of her stretching and accepting him, until he was fully buried to the hilt.

Just as slow, he withdrew and then rocked forward again and again.

He sighed against her lips. "Hinata, you're so … fuckin tight-" He sucked in a breath. "-And wet."

His words and tone of voice made her heart flutter and the heat in her belly flare. He lifted himself further up her body, relaxing against her, his thrusts making contact with her clit. She wrapped her legs around his, rising to meet his pushes with her own as he continued the wickedly sweet and languid rhythm. He was building her up, driving her wild. She was panting heavily beneath him.

"Please, Naruto … faster."

So, he obliged her. He rose up onto his hands, driving into her. She cooed in delight at the new sensation. He felt incredible, snapping forward, giving her that delicious friction she had been craving. Then he wrapped an arm around her and suddenly she found herself on top. She froze in the new position and blinked down at him.

He grinned up at her. "Ride me."

"I … um ..."

"Like this."

He took hold of her hips, guiding her pace, aiding in the rise and fall of her body. Once she got the rhythm down, he let go, allowing his hands to rub over her thighs. He watched the pleasured expressions as they crossed her face, the way her breasts jiggled and how her hair swayed around her. She was absolutely beautiful and she was all his.

"Touch yourself for me."

Her body, seemingly on auto-pilot, rushed to obey him. Her hands cupped her breasts, kneading them, plucking at the stiff nipples. Whimpers and moans in the shape of his name fell from her lips without hesitation. He wet his thumb and pressed it to her clit, working it in synch with her pace.

In this position he was striking a wonderful spot within her and with the addition of the clitoral stimulation – the onslaught of pleasure was nearly unbearable. That intense pressure coiled in the pit of her being, growing with every thrust and swipe of his thumb. Her legs twitched and she found it difficult to keep up the pace, but when she slowed the rising wave of bliss seemed to ebb. She hadn't felt so crazed, so … frustrated, so in need of release

"Naruto-kun!"

"Yeah, cum for me."

"I … I can't! Like this, I ..."

Her palms rested on his chest as she slowed, grinding her hips against him. "Please, Naruto ..."

He sat up, wrapping his arms around her. "Hold on."

She threw her arms around his neck, her mouth automatically opening for his tongue as their lips crashed together. She was so entranced by the moment that she barely registered they had moved until her back came into contact with the wall.

He pulled away from the kiss. "Don't worry, I've got you."

"Okay."

"When I tell you to, relax your legs."

"But-"

He kissed her, silencing her. "I won't let go."

He adjusted his arms out from under her rear, pressing his body to hers to help keep her upright. "Okay, relax."

Slowly she slid her legs free. She could feel herself slipping but his arms caught under her thighs. After another quick adjustment she was steady, her back propped against the wall and the bottom of her thighs held by his strong arms. She didn't have time to think about how ridiculous and open she was to him with her legs spread the way the way they were because he snapped his hips forward and the sheer pleasure she felt from it overrode any other feeling.

Her shocked expression amused him. "Feel good?"

She nodded as he did it again. "Faster."

The swiftness of his hips increased and the wet, slapping sound of their bodies meeting was punctuated by the thumping against the wall. Naruto's jaw clenched as he grunted and groaned with effort. Her hands clung to him desperately.

"Harder! Nngh ..."

The accenting thump grew louder at her request. Her back lightly arched and she cried out as he hit a rather pleasant spot. She cried out as her pleasure spiked, her senses ambushed by the tense feeling growing within, promising her euphoria if she would just let go.

"Mmm … Right there! Yes, yes ...N-Naruto-"

He could feel her walls flutter and contract. "Fuck, yeah ..."

"Don't stop!"

"That's it, baby, cum for me."

"I ... Ah! I love you."

"I love you, too."

He was thrusting into her with everything he had, his own orgasm steadily approaching. His mouth hung open as he was being swept away, the vigorous drive of his pelvis turned erratic.

"Hinata ..."

"I'm going to ..."

"Cum with me!"

Her eyes screwed shut as her body was slammed with the most intense orgasm she had ever experienced. She couldn't be sure, but she thought she screamed out his name as hot, white light flashed before her eyes. Her body quaked and her toes curled; it was so overwhelming, her cries turned into sobs of pleasure.

Her walls clamped around him with a vise-like grip, demanding for his release. A deep, primal growl tore from his lips when he snapped forward one last time, sacs tightening. He pressed his mouth to her neck, marking her, as he spilled his seed into her womb. She pulled his head back to study his face for a moment. He wasn't sure what she was looking for but she smiled and pressed their mouths together.

Exhausted, he wrapped her legs back around him, allowing them to easily slide down onto the bed. He pulled back from the kiss and they lay there panting against each other. He wiped a tear from the side of her face.

"Did I hurt you?"

"No."

"Then, why are you-"

"I don't know. I've … never felt like that before."

"Intense?"

She nodded weakly and ran her fingers through his sweat dampened locks. He leaned in and kissed her as he carefully withdrew from her and lay to her side. He winced as he caught sight of the bite mark on the juncture of her neck.

"Sorry about that," he mumbled.

"Oh." She pressed her hand against it. "It's okay. I don't mind." She admitted shyly.

"Yeah, but ..."

"I-I can give you one to match if you're that worried about it."

He grinned at her. "That wouldn't be so bad. You've never marked me before."

"You mean, I really can?"

He chuckled. "Of course."

She rolled toward him, eying his neck. Her pulled her against him and cocked his head to the side. "Go ahead."

She hesitated at first, but then she closed her mouth over him. His skin was salty but she didn't mind in the least. She sucked on his flesh, feeling it press against her teeth.

"A little harder."

Then she heard him hiss as she indeed did it harder. Finished, she pulled away, tracing her tongue over the abused area. She pulled back and smiled at the angry mark.

She giggled. "We match now."

"We've always matched; it just took me a while to realize it."

"Naruto-kun."

He cupped her face and gave her a chaste kiss before drawing the blankets up around them. She rested her head in the crook of his neck, tracing patterns against his chest with her fingers. Their legs lay tangled under the sheets and he raked his fingers through her hair, lulling them both into a peaceful slumber.


End file.
